All cellular communications systems are divided into cells, where User Equipments (UE) served by one, or when in soft(er) handover several base stations. Each base station may serve UEs in more than one cell. The important point from a positioning and navigation perspective is that the cell where a specific UE is located is known in the cellular system. Hence, after determination of the geographical area covered by a specific cell, it can be stated that the UE is located somewhere within said geographical area, as long as it is connected and the reported cell identity of the serving cell is equal to the cell identity corresponding to the particular geographical area.
An example of positioning within a Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) cellular system operates briefly as follows, assuming that the positioning operates over the Radio Access Network Application Part (RANAP) interface. The procedures are however similar for e.g. the Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) and Code Division Multiple Access 2000 (CDMA 2000).
A message requesting a location estimate is received in the Serving Radio Network Controller (SRNC) over the RANAP interface. The quality of service parameters of the message is assumed to be such that the Radio Network Controller (RNC) selects the cell identity positioning method. The SRNC determines the serving cell identity of the UE to be positioned and retrieves a pre-stored polygon that represents the extension of the serving cell. The SRNC sends the resulting cell polygon back to the core network over the RANAP interface, using a cell polygon format in a location report message.
It should, however, be noted that due to the complexity of the radio propagation, the cell polygon format is only an approximation of the extension of the true cell. The selection of the polygon format is dictated by the need to have a reasonably flexible geographical representation format, taking e.g. computation complexities and reporting bandwidths into account.
Since the polygon format approximates the cell extension, the polygon is normally pre-determined in a cell-planning tool to represent the cell extension with a certain confidence. The confidence is intended to represent the probability that the UE is located within the polygon, conditioned on the fact that it is connected to the cell that is represented by the cell polygon. The underlying off-line calculation of the cell polygon can e.g. be based on coverage simulations of varying levels of sophistication. However, the end result is normally not very reliable when the confidence of the calculated cell extension is considered.
The accuracy of the cell identity positioning method is mainly limited by the size of the cell, something that prevents it from being used in more sophisticated navigation applications. Its main advantages include a very low response time as well as the fact that it is widely spread and always available where there is cellular coverage. The cell identity method is also straightforward to implement and has no UE impact. The advantages has lead to an interest for the development of Enhanced cell identity (E-cell ID) positioning methods that aim at enhancing the accuracy of the basic cell identity method at the same time as the advantages of the method are retained.
One principle for E-cell ID positioning aims at combining the cell extension model with a distance measure. Two possibilities towards this end are Round Trip Time (RTT) measurements and path loss measurements. The most accurate of these two alternatives is the RTT measurement. The path loss measurement suffers from shadow fading effects, which result in accuracies that are of the order of half the distance to the UE. In the RTT measurement principle, the travel time of radio waves from the Radio Base Station (RBS) to the UE and back is measured. The RTT method alone defines a circle around the RBS. By combining this information with the cell polygon, left and right angles of the circle can be computed.
Another idea for enhanced cell identity positioning has been to use pre-calculated maps of the regions where the UE is in soft(er) handover with one or several cells. Such areas are significantly smaller than the whole cell opening up for a better accuracy of the determined position. Normally these maps are pre-calculated in the planning tool, exactly as the ordinary cell polygons.
In the present disclosure, the term high precision positioning is used to denote positioning methods that have a potential to meet the North-American E-911 emergency positioning requirements. Methods that meet these requirements are capable of obtaining positioning accuracies of                either (terminal based) 50 meters (67%) and 150 m (95%),        or (network based) 100 meters (67%) and 300 m (95%).        
One well-known positioning method is the so-called Assisted GPS (A-GPS) positioning. A-GPS is an enhancement of the global positioning system (GPS). An example of an A-GPS positioning method is displayed in FIG. 1, in this case a WCDMA system. In this system, the radio network controller (RNC) acts as the node that collects, refines and distributes assistance data to the terminals (denoted user equipment (UE) in WCDMA). The core network (CN) requests positioning of a UE over the RANAP interface. In response, the RNC may use various kinds of A-GPS techniques, all these techniques do however build on assistance data being handled by a node in the cellular communication system. The RNC orders positioning measurements to be performed in the UE, measurements that are performed by dedicated A-GPS receiver hardware in the terminals. These receivers detect GPS transmissions from the satellites that are also denoted space vehicles (SVs).
Accordingly, the GPS reference receivers attached to e.g. a cellular communication system collect assistance data that, when transmitted to GPS receivers in terminals connected to the cellular communication system, enhance the performance [8] of the GPS terminal receivers. Typically, A-GPS accuracy can become as good as 10 meters also without differential operation. The accuracy becomes worse in dense urban areas and indoors, where the sensitivity is often not high enough for detection of the very weak signals from the GPS satellites.
Additional assistance data is collected from the cellular communication system directly, typically to obtain a rough initial estimate of the position of the terminal together with a corresponding uncertainty of the initial estimate. This position is often given by a cell identity (cell-ID) positioning step, i.e. the position of the terminal is determined with cell granularity. Alternatively, a more accurate position can be obtained by round trip time (RTT) positioning and/or soft(er) handover maps. The GPS time is also estimated with as good accuracy as the cellular system allows.
The above-mentioned positioning methods, are not responsive to events occurring in the cellular system e.g. poor radio quality effects or emergency positioning requests. Therefore, there is a need for solutions that provide that functionality, and other.